


Curious Affairs

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [66]
Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic for a prompt on smallfandomfest on LJ: Indiana/Older!Short Round, reunion. Mutt isn’t any better off having met Short Round, but he can’t help but think that Indy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Affairs

**Title:** Curious Affairs  
 **Author:** Abby Ebon  
 **Fandom:** Indiana Jones  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Indiana/Older!Short Round  
 **Rating/Category:** PG-13/Slash  
 **Prompt:** Indiana Jones, Indiana/Older!Short Round, reunion  
 **Spoilers:** If you've seen the last four _Indiana Jones_ movies? Then no, not really…. Oh, and the wedding at the end of Crystal Skull? It never happened, okay? Ok.  
 **Word Count:** 3000+  
 **Summary:** Mutt isn't any better off having met Short Round, but he can't help but think that Indy is.  
 **Notes/Warnings:** This is un-Beta'.

\-----

Indy, Mutt knows, just isn't _comfortable_ sitting in a city. Mutt glances at his flesh-and-blood father, and worries. Mutt likes Indy, and not really in the father-son way, but that's only a small part of it but at the heart of it is that Indy is what Mutt craves to be near a challenge.

It was Mutt that didn't know what to do when faced with Indy-the-father and Indy-the-adventurer, but Indy made it easier when Mutt realized that Indy was treating him like a student he favored, rather then a son or side-kick. Indy has gotten used to people dying on him, but he seems to refuse to let Mutt even think of dying – it's only here, safe in the city and at Indy's side - that he lets Mutt be himself, and certain things Mutt had always worried and wondered about him self become clearer with Indy near by.

Indy sits idle, waiting for his next class to start; already students are coming in, looking to Mutt and cocking their heads with curiosity. Indy just draws people in, it's his passion for knowledge, and Indy isn't stone-walled in grown up 'right' about what he knows – he always, always wants to learn more.

He challenges the world with his very presence, waiting for it to change his mind about something, and less and less the people around Indy seem to have that sort of intellect. The sort of smarts that comes so easily to Indy, that lets him live through his adventures, those instincts that tell Mutt to go and look for something he can't name. That something is in Indy too.

It's the reason Mutt hovers around Indy, agreeing to go to school – so long as it's the school Indy was teaching in. The city breeds routine, the mundane day-to-day greetings, the sameness of everything and everyone. Indy can live though that sort of life, but he won't thrive – he won't _want_ to live. Mutt fairs only a little better, because he knows Indy is beside him, and he likes to think that Indy has some reassurance in Mutt.

Indy sitting so still seems wrong.

Indy isn't stupid, he knows he's getting old and that he has to be careful, or one of the adventures he'd be tempted to go on might be his last. Younger men then Indy have died following along side him, or simply following in Indy's footsteps, so many have failed that few try to succeed anymore. Yet it's Indy that always – _always_ – has to come back. Mutt doesn't want that to change, and maybe he's made that too obvious.

Indy might be sitting around here in a city, where he suffers and rots, for Mutt – for his mother and Oxley. Surviving, and dying slowly inside for it. It's almost too sickening for Mutt to consider.

"You okay?" Indy asks, and Mutt shifts uncomfortably from his perch upon Indy's desk.

"Just missing it…." Mutt answers trying to keep his voice down, least one of those students overhear what they shouldn't. Indy doesn't ask any more questions because, just like that, he understands.

"Professor Jones? Who's he?" One of the kids asks, a brown eyed boy with a pale face. He's looking at Mutt as wary as he can be. Mutt with his leather jacket and torn up jeans and slick hair isn't surprised by this suspicion. He's glad to see the protective spark for Indy in someone else. Indy does a lot of taking care of people, here, at least, he's watched over and admired. Indy might not want this sort of life, but he deserves their reverence.

Mutt can't help but think of them as kids, feeling old and awkward sitting on his father's desk like some bodyguard. Indy stands, eyes roving over the silent crowd, taking a roll-call without a word while he answers Rider's question.

"Ian, this is Mutt. He'll be coming along with us today." Indy doesn't need to tell them where they are going, they already know and those going have paper permission slips from their parents. The bell hasn't even rung for class and everyone is crowding the classroom, chattering softly while keeping an eye on Mutt.

Indy pats Mutt on the shoulder, silently affirming that Mutt belongs where he is.

"Well, let's get going shall we?" With this, the students file into two lines, as easily as if they've done it before, though Mutt knows they haven't and they are only showing off how civilized and educated they are compared to Mutt.

It's a pissing contest, and they've already lost it without knowing it. Indy leads the way, the crinkle in his eyes showing how amused he is by his student's actions. Mutt hops off the desk, following along at their heels like a stalking wolf. They load up onto the bus, the two clean lines mingling without a hassle, and when Mutt comes up he's the last and even the driver gives him a hassled look, but Indy saved him a seat in the front and Mutt plops down beside him with easy grace.

He gets glares and startled looks for his daring, Mutt smirks at them having a wicked little time playing with them, he tilts his chin up and glances to Indy. It's this sort of mischief that Indy indulges, because Mutt knows that Indy is having a grand old time messing with them. Indy is just subtler at it, better.

Mutt would come right out and say "that's my dad", if asked - because he's damn proud of Indy, but this is Indy's class, so Mutt will let Indy tell. Some part of him worries that Indy finds him too dirty, too uneducated, to claim, but Mutt knows that isn't it, so he lets that fear rest. He contents himself with playing mind games and letting the students guess at just who the ruffian boy hanging about _their_ clean-cut and civilized professor is.

Mutt intends to stay, and they'll just have to get used to it.

"Tell me about where we're going." Indy asks, and the question isn't for his students, it's for Mutt and with easy comfortably – because he's studied this with Indy and knows it better then his own home address – Mutt slips into the routine of telling Indy all he can recall. The both of them know that first-hand experience is best, really getting your hands dirty and being out is half the fun, but book learning – boring as Mutt finds it – has its uses too. Indy taught him that, and Mutt can do him no better compliment then taking the lesson to heart.

When he's finished, he looks around and finds the bus is silent, and the kids are looking at him all wide eyed. Mutt knows that they aren't really kids, most of them might be older then he is, but he can't help it – they are Indy's kids to Mutt's mind.

Yet, somehow, Mutt isn't one of them, maybe it's because he's in his twenties and getting to know Indy for the first time, or just because he really is Indy's kid that makes all the difference. They go into class to meet a legend, a hero – they want to be impressed and Indy doesn't disappoint. They learn slowly that Indy is human too, and he becomes their role model all the more for it. Mutt _learned_ to respect Indy, meeting his humanity first-hand. Out of the class room, Indy is a different person, and Mutt can't say which he likes better, but he doesn't have to choose because both are Indy.

"Well done." Indy tells him, and then begins to tell him what he got wrong, what he forgot, and the little tidbits that Mutt didn't think were important enough to mention but Indy tell him why it's important to remember all he can. It's a method Mutt likes, this way he learns and can argue a point with Indy without feeling as if he's inferior. He feels sometimes that this is what helps Indy survive in a city, teaching what he knows so freely, and hoping to get someone to teach him something in response.

It's one way to pass a boring buss trip that Mutt enjoys. It might have been more physically demanding if someone came after them guns blazing, but even if it does happen sometimes, knowing Indy as he does, Mutt thinks he still would be as mentally challenged as with these conversations. Indy knows just how to keep him interested, so he doesn't find book-learning nearly so boring. Probably, Indy would have been stubborn enough to insist on a running monologue of his topic of choice from Mutt, even if they had been so interrupted.

Besides, the reason Indy is in the city is to be safe – car chases would hardly promote a long and healthy life.

The bus stops and Mutt stretches arms above his head, as Indy gets off the bus first and the kids file out. Mutt's the last off, and he's really feeling like some kind of bodyguard as he slinks up the line to walk side-by-side with Indy up to the white tent that manages to look official even sitting in the middle of a field.

"Ah, Professor Jones, we have been awaiting for your arrival. Welcome. I'm Quinn Winner." No sooner then Indy steps in then a man of middle age steps forward, his hair is fair and full, and his lips curl up into a delighted smile. His hand is offered and it is pale skinned with trimmed and polished nails. His suit and bearing speak of money, born and bred into riches. Indy shakes his hand as if he was born into likewise, and for the first time Mutt wonders just how much adventuring and teaching pays. He'd assumed not much that it took much more money then it gave, but maybe Mutt hadn't seen all the facts.

"I received your letter; you said you wanted my opinion?" Mutt had been wondering how they had lured Indy out here with his students, certainly the college could afford a better archeological dig for their students to see. There was nothing interesting here, so far as Mutt was concerned. He shuffled the toe of his boot into the dry dirt. Everything was dry here. Modern regard of history would fit right in.

"Yes, the head archeologist here, a Dr. Wan who must hold you in the highest regard, demanded that we send for you, never mind that you insisted to having your students along." Winner sneers a little, but it doesn't take away from the gleam in his sapphire eyes. He looked only once to Mutt, clearly curious. Mutt, however, isn't very impressive, and aware of this, isn't as offended as he might be when Winner focuses once more on Indy, seemingly fascinated.

"That name isn't familiar to me. You aren't in charge here?" Indy asks, dismissive of everything else but cutting to the heart of this mystery. Mutt glances to Indy, getting a hint of an idea that that might be what this is all about, that Indy might not think this all a harmless trip. It might be a trap, and obviously Winner was too persuasive for the college to resist making a profit of, if they'd been approached by Winner and Wan.

"No, I am only covering the funds. Come along then with your escort to the dig site, I assume you want to meet Dr. Wan?" Mutt's already decided he doesn't like Winner at all, and the overly friendly pat on Indy's shoulder does nothing to endear him to Winner. Mutt's lips curl up into a snarl, but Indy only shakes his head and follows. With a gesture of his hand Indy calls attention to Winner and himself from the students.

"This is Quinn Winner, he's funding this expedition for Dr. Wan, he's been kind enough to offer to show us the dig site in person where we will shortly be meeting Dr. Wan and hearing what he has to say about what he does here." Indy finishes, as if Mutt telling them about this area had never happened. As far as Winner and Wan are to be concerned, they don't know this area or what's going on here. Mutt approves of this tactic. Indy turns to Winner with a curt smile.

"Lead the way." Winner nods and with brisk even steps, takes them over the dusty field. If he feels any unease about having Mutt and Indy at his back, he doesn't show it. The dig site is like nothing Mutt has ever seen before; a grid laid out on the ground is what he expected, with some jean wearing grunt bending over until something was found. What he sees instead is a grid, yes, but not any sort of grid he recognizes, it spirals downward, sloping gently into the dirt like the impression of a shell. Its eight feet deep, and every foot is another layer. At the very center is a man wearing brown slacks, a battered white baseball cap with a blue rim, a white shirt and a brown leather jacket that touches the dirt where he kneels.

"Dr. Wan?" Winner calls, and the man straitens up and turns to where Winner stands, his head tilting so the brown of his eyes peer out from under the blue rim of his baseball cap. He smiles, eyes lighting up at catching sight of Indy. They know each other, Mutt knows this even without looking for Indy's reaction – but he's glad he sees it; it's worth looking at; blue eyes wide and an honest smile stretching over his lips. This is a surprise, but a good one Mutt thinks.

"Dr. Jones." There is an accent Mutt had expected, but it's less pronounced, almost Americanized.

"Shorty…?" Dr. Wan had been walking up to them, and now stands even with them. Much to Mutt's annoyance, Dr. Wan stands even with Mutt. Indy reaches out to snatch the baseball cap, as if just to prove he still can. Dr. Wan – or Shorty – laughs delightedly, even as Indy ruffles the black hair and pulls Dr. Wan into a hug that makes Mutt's heart clench up at the honesty of emotion this man has inspired in Indy. An old friend, Mutt guesses, or…or something more like a son. Mutt lowers his eyes, because he's met old friends of Indy, like Mac, and he'll let Indy forget while keeping a careful eye on Dr. Wan.

"Yes, Dr. Jones, it's your Short Round." Dr. Wan chuckles, dark eyes taking in the students and Mutt standing beside Indy.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Shorty?" Indy asks, reluctantly letting Dr. Wan go, even as the other man kept a reassuring hold on Indy's shoulder.

"You remember Mayapore? The stones..?" Indy at once tenses up, going cold and protective, new and dangerous suspicion settling into his eyes as he looks over to Winner. The other man is taken aback at the glare Indy levels at him, and Mutt tenses up wiry build ready for a fight, pulling his switchblade from his pocket and fingering it threateningly. Dr. Wan gives Indy a pat on the shoulder, easily taking the look of worry and suspicion in stride.

"This is nothing like Mayapore, Dr. Jones." Dr. Wan chides gently, turning a smile to the students Indy had gathered behind him. With those simple words, Dr. Wan launches into a Dr. Wan animated explanation of what he is doing here, that this dig site is a testing ground for Dr. Wan's clever new grid design, that he lists what goes right and wrong and records it. Mutt doesn't miss the odd look Dr. Wan tosses him, and tilts his chin up defiantly; let Dr. Wan wonder about Mutt's place in Indy's life and the protectiveness Mutt so easily displayed. Mutt doesn't like how Indy watches Dr. Wan, chuckling fondly over him and his antics under his breath and letting himself relax in a way he never has around Mutt. It's that odd tugging protectiveness that makes Mutt glare at Dr. Wan the whole day, that jealousy that creeps up his belly, and worry at his place by Indy being threatened that hurts the most.

Mutt doesn't notice that Indy doesn't leave his side, only watching Dr. Wan from a distance where he might have otherwise moved to stand side by side.

"How well do you know him?" Mutt asks, because Dr. Wan doesn't look all that much older then Mutt. Yet there is enough familiarity between them that it's an almost father-and-son bond Mutt recognizes, having Indy as his blood father - and being raised by two fathers during his lifetime. Mutt ought to recognize such a thing when he sees it.

"He tried to pick my pocket in China. I didn't know his birth name, he called himself Short Round." Indy tells him, and Mutt doesn't know what sorts of old memories have pulled Indy in, but they can't be all bad because Indy still has a small proud smile on his face.

"Don't play cards with him, he probably still cheats." Indy warns him with a playful frown.

"What was in Mayapore?" And just like that, Indy shuts down and Mutt doesn't try to draw him out – because maybe it will get Indy thinking. Being suspicious about Dr. Wan is better then him hurt or dead. Indy may have known Dr. Wan as a kid, but kids grow up.

Whatever lectures Dr. Wan had been giving draw to a close. However long or short they had known each other, Indy's love of teaching seemed to have rubbed off on Dr. Wan. Winner leads them to the "chow tent" and it's there that Dr. Wan claims a seat beside Indy and Mutt has to choose to sit across from them.

"You should stay the night here, Indy. We'll catch up, talk about the old days, and you can tell me all about your adventures." Dr. Wan says with an impish grin, seeming to sense the mood Mutt had put Indy into. Mutt watches as Indy smiles and seems to forget whatever bad memories Mutt had given him to remember. It's frustrating to see Indy so easily strayed from his thoughts and temper.

"We'd need more then a night for that, Shorty." Indy says with a sigh, glancing to Mutt as the years weigh down in his blue eyes. Dr. Wan sees that look, and his eyes narrow slightly while he looks over Mutt more closely, head tilted to the side as he studies him. It's clear now that Mutt isn't one of Indy's students – but the question is if Indy trusts Dr. Wan enough to say what Mutt is to Indy. His blood father guards those he holds close because he knows no other way. It can be smothering, but Mutt's found it reassuring, the only personal proof that Indy let's himself care about him. Indy is a physical person, so touch can mean something or nothing at all.

"Who is this boy you have brought with you?" Dr. Wan asks, and Indy gestures to Mutt with a proud smile.

"My son." Dr. Wan goes very still, looking at Mutt.

"Your wife is…?" Soft voiced, and Mutt is still getting that odd look he can't put a name to.

"I never married." Indy states, for all that Mutt knows, that might be true. Even if Indy did know "a lot of Mary's"…

"Ah, good - I would have been hurt not to have gotten an invitation." Mutt thinks there is more that Dr. Wan is not saying, but with Indy sitting there, Mutt isn't about to say anything.

"So, a night under the stars, huh, Shorty? Tempting offer." Indy muses, rubbing his hand over his shaved cheeks.

"What about you're students?" Mutt asks dryly, knowing Indy hasn't really forgotten about them, and Dr. Wan has been lecturing them all day and it isn't likely that they've slipped his mind.

"You can go back with them, Mutt, make sure they get to the college safely." Mutt stiffens up, because he can recognize when someone might want to dismiss him, and Indy has never done so. Mutt glares at Dr. Wan as he replies.

"Yeah, sure." If Indy notices that he's anything less then pleased, he doesn't show it.

That's how Mutt ends up stuck on a seat in the back of the bus, ignoring everyone as he glowers out the window. It isn't as if Mutt thinks that being Indy's son is enough for Indy, but knowing that he's being replaced – or, worse – was a replacement for someone else (like Dr. Wan) hurts more then Mutt wants to admit.

Mutt does what he's dad wants though, never let it be said he is a disobedient son – but, he's also a loyal one. So when all the ducklings are safely tucked into the college, chirping about the trip, Mutt makes his way to the back where his motorbike is. He's back on the dirt road, kicking up dust as he goes, in less then an hour after having arrived. Mutt stalled only long enough to call his mom and tell her he'll be out late with Indy. Mutt thinks sometimes that his mom likes the time alone while Mutt is out adventuring with Indy to keep him out of trouble. Maybe this time it will be Mutt who'll get Indy out of a tangle.

It's almost full dark when he gets there, but the tents are lighted dimly by flame - Mutt waits as one by one they go dark - then he goes looking for Indy. He finds him in a cabin, with the only electric light within miles. Indy looks safe enough, playing cards with Dr. Wan despite having warned Mutt not to. Mutt watches them from outside, rubbing his hands to keep warm and his eyes focused on the game to see it to the end. He wants to make sure that Dr. Wan still cheats and Indy still catches him and in the end the game is a game and everyone will come out of it alright. Mutt knows his instincts are good, Indy's are better – but Indy knows Dr. Wan, and Mutt does not, and sometimes that makes all the difference.

Dr. Wan starts to reach over to put a card down and Indy grabs his hand, bringing it up closer to his face, as if he sees a card there. Then Dr. Wan moves and there is none of his easy grace in it, it's hasty and earnest, and the movement brings the two face to face, then Indy is kissing his Short Round - and Mutt didn't know his face could feel so hot.

\-----


End file.
